


Uncle Andy

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: Twinyards Appreciation Week [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron has twins, Aaron is a Dad, Andrew is an Uncle, Brotherly Affection, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Written for Twinyards Appreciation Week.  Day 5: the Future.  Andrew and Neil meet Aaron's twin daughters for the first time.  Aaron is terrified but he really has nothing to worry about.





	Uncle Andy

It’s happening. The nurse is handing Aaron a baby, his baby, and all he can think about is how he’s not ready for this. As a doctor, he has now held plenty of babies, but these ones are different. These ones have Aaron’s nose and Katelyn’s chin and they are coming home with him once the doctor gives the all clear.

“I want to call this one Rebecca,” Katelyn yawns before leaning down to kiss the forehead of the baby she’s holding. “Rebecca Louise, after my grandmothers. But I thought maybe you should have the final decision for the other?”

For one mad moment, Aaron considers calling her Tilda but values the fragile peace he’s been building with his brother far too much to do that. “Let’s call her Mandy,” he says softly.

“Amanda?” Katelyn asks.

“No, just Mandy. I...like the sound of it,” he says, trying to ignore how much it sounds like Andy, the nickname he’d tried out in the silence of his room when he’d first found out he had a brother. “And May for the middle name? It was Tilda’s too.”

“Mandy May Minyard. It’s quite a mouthful. But yeah, I can see it. Rebecca and Mandy,” Katelyn smiles up at him and, to his horror, he feels tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

“Look what we did,” he whispers, awed.

“We made some pretty beautiful babies,” Katelyn leans up to kiss him on the cheek.

“Yes, we did,” he says, but now he can only look at her. She’s radiant and Aaron has never felt so lucky in his life.

* * *

Aaron tells his brother to hold off on the visit until they’ve had a chance to settle in and get used to things but he quickly realizes that isn’t going to happen. Constant night feedings and diaper changes are not something a person just gets used to. And Andrew is surprisingly gungho about meeting his nieces and is actually asking when he can visit. Well, he says Neil is anxious to meet them, but it’s Andrew who keeps calling and Neil has never been shy about planning visits with Katelyn.

Finally, when the twins are just shy of three months old, Aaron finally gives in and schedules a visit for a weekend when Neil doesn’t have a game and Andrew isn’t too swamped with writing his thesis.

Aaron is really jumpy at first. Every time Andrew moves toward the twins, Aaron is quick to join him. He’s just glad that Andrew hasn’t asked to hold them yet because he’s honestly not sure what he would say. But Andrew mostly just watches them, usually from several feet away. 

Neil isn’t shy about getting on the floor with them. Katelyn took a picture of Neil joining them for tummy time and posted it in the Fox group chat and it had blown up. The twins were on the blanket and Neil was on the carpet facing them and all three of them have the most serious looks on their faces. Aaron has to be careful to school his features when he isn’t alone because honestly, it’s just too darn cute. Fatherhood has made him weak.

On their second evening, Katelyn decides that it is time that she had a night out so she calls up one of her girlfriends and they head out for a movie. Aaron is outwardly calm but he’s never parented solo before.

“It’s alright, my love. Just remember, you’re not alone. You outnumber them,” Katelyn kisses him and then is out the door, already waving excitedly to her friend Maria who is pulling up at the curb.

Aaron turns around and eyes Andrew and Neil where they are sitting on the couch in the living room and he mentally measures the distance between them and his precious baby girls on their activity mat in the corner. Rebecca, predictably, is already fussing a little for her bottle. Mandy is still chill but once she figures out her sister is crying, she will definitely start screaming and of the two, Mandy is definitely the one with the stronger lungs.

Aaron warms up two bottles in the kitchen, pausing ever so often to make sure no one in the living room has moved. Andrew just smirks at him every time he looks over. He picks up Rebecca just as she’s really starting to wail and shoves the first bottle in her mouth. And then he waits, keeping his fingers crossed that Mandy won’t figure out her sister is getting fed without her.

“Do you need me to help?” Neil asks but Aaron can see he’s hoping that he won’t be needed.

“No, I’ve got it,” Aaron says. And then he proceeds to do everything, feed, burp, change, bathe, and put to sleep. By the time they’re both breathing softly in their bassinets, Aaron feels like he’s just come off a double shift in the ER. He collapses in his arm chair and promises he’ll only close his eyes for a second.

* * *

Aaron rouses briefly as his daughters’ screams pierce through the veil of sleep. It feels like he just closed his eyes. But he begins the arduous process of forcing his eyes open. But, miraculously, the babies go quiet before Aaron manages to wake up. Katelyn must be home already. And he drifts off again.

* * *

The second time Aaron wakes up, he hears a voice murmuring. Shocked, he realizes he recognizes it. But for damn sure he’s never heard that tone before. His eyes slide open and he sees Neil, head on Andrew’s shoulder, eyes closed, and there in Andrew’s arms, his little girls, cradled securely, looking up at their uncle in rapt attention. His first instinct is to throw himself across the room and snatch his babies from Andrew’s arms, but then he listens.

“We have four of them now. King Fluffkins and Sir Fat Cat McCatterson are the older ones. We’ve had them for years. Nicky named them. I thought the names were stupid but they kind of grow on you. We haven’t named the new ones yet. Nicky suggested Kitty McCatface but I kinda want to name these ones myself. What do you think? Any suggestions?” Andrew smiles faintly.

Mandy burbles at him and then squeals a little.

“Oh, excellent choice,” Andrew says. “How do you spell that?”

This time, Rebecca coos a little.

“I’ll take it under advisement.” Andrew smiles for real this time. Aaron shifts, opens his eyes all the way and then sits up.

Andrew looks at his brother with fierceness in his eyes but his voice remains soft as he addresses his twin nieces once more. “I think your Daddy is worried about me holding you. Next time you see him, can you tell him Uncle Andy’s always got your back?”

Aaron stands and without looking back, goes into the kitchen and starts washing the dishes from supper. For the first time tonight, he’s breathing easy. His baby girls are in good hands.


End file.
